Something New
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Oneshot. Glynda was just trying something new for her hair in the faculty room, where 'she thought' all the professors already left. "My, Professor Goodwitch, that's something... Unexpected..."


**Hello! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**So apparently, I also ship OzGlyn. XD I actually like Glynda's personality. Some people may hate her, but c'mon, they have their opinions. And one of the reasons I like her because she's voiced by Kathleen Zuelch (also the voice of Tex). Not really a fan of RvB but I like the fights there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Glynda sat on her chair in the faculty. Luckily, it was the end of classes. The students are off to their dorms or probably somewhere else to hang out and such.

She leaned back to relax and closed her eyes.

"Breathe in and out, Glynda... Those mischievous students are nowhere near your sight for this day..." Glynda said to herself.

The faculty room was quiet. She opened her eyes and looked around. Almost all of the professors went their way to rest for the day.

Then came Peter Port, proudly walking to his desk.

"Good afternoon, Professor Goodwitch!" greeted the old man.

"Good afternoon, Professor Port," Glynda casually greeted him back.

"You look awfully haggard today!" Peter said as he gathered his things.

Glynda looked at him, not amused with what he said.

"You should try to smile," Peter brushed his mustache.

Glynda looked at him again. "How could I smile if there are more than 5 students trying to get on to my bad side each day."

"Well, you should try," Peter said as he walked by her desk. "And stay young like me! Ohohoho!"

Glynda rolled her eyes. Ironic that an old man is telling her that she should stay young like him.

"Well, I'm off now! Everyone needs a good day's rest!"

Just as he was about to exit the room, Peter turned to Glynda.

"And Professor Goodwitch, loosen up a bit! Don't be too strict and stiff. Enjoy life! A lovely lady such as yourself should at least think of for your appearance and well-being," Peter said and then laughed his way out.

She sighed. "Urgh..."

She shook her head and stood up. She looked at herself on the mirror.

For a reason, Peter's words struck Glynda. She never really cared to try something new. It was the same clothing and hairstyle everyday.

She looked around to see if any professor was there. Seeing that no one was there watching her, she took off her bun.

Her blonde hair fell down on a curl.

She looked at herself, surprised to see how she looked like when her hair's down.

She actually looked good.

The next thing she did was taking off her eyeglasses.

When she took it off, things went a little blurry, but she still managed to distinguish her surroundings.

"Wow... I never knew how I looked like if I did something new to my hair," she chuckled to herself.

"My, Professor Goodwitch, that's something... Unexpected..."

A deep familiar voice made Glynda jump in surprise.

She quickly turned around to face the man.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin. It would be nice to knock," Glynda said, sending a little glare to the Headmaster of the school.

Ozpin chuckled. "Well, this is the faculty room and I'm the Headmaster. Knocking might be a little unnecessary."

Glynda rolled her eyes and took her glasses back on.

"You look... Different. Trying something new?" Ozpin walked slowly.

"No," Glynda replied hastily and walked to her desk to arrange her things. "I just happen to do it coincidentally."

Glynda then looked at Ozpin.

"What are you doing here anyways? You should be resting already like the other professors," Glynda said.

Ozpin sat on a chair. "Well, I happen to come across Professor Port and he told me you were still here. I came here to check on you."

Glynda looked at him, then got back to arranging her things. "I-I see. Thank you for the concern but I'm just fine."

"Of course, Glynda," Ozpin smiled. Glynda twitched upon hearing only her first name from Ozpin.

"So, are you keeping that hair style or what?" Ozpin stood up as he asked.

"No, I am not," Glynda immediately pulled her hair up, tying it to a bun again.

"Well, I'm just going to say that it looks good on you and you should try to wear it down sometimes," Ozpin walked past her desk to go to the door. Glynda surprisingly followed him with her eyes.

"I'm going now, be careful on your way out," Ozpin's voice faded as the door closed behind him.

Unknowingly, Glynda let go of her hair and let it fall again. She turned her upper body to look at the mirror.

She blinked a few times. She sighed and pulled her hair back up.

"Well, that's... That was..." Glynda blushed upon remembering Ozpin's remark.

She couldn't find any negative word to match. She just couldn't. Being a stoic kind of person or as other students call her a tsundere, she couldn't find anything to call Ozpin a negative one.

But some time later, she smiled. "Well, maybe I will wear it down sometimes."

* * *

**I can't really hold a grasp of their personalities yet since the show is only halfway through season 1 (and I'm pretty excited for tomorrow's episode, longer episode!)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy **

**Shadow out!**


End file.
